Question: Milton spilled some ink on his homework paper. He can't read the coefficient of $x$, but he knows that the equation has two distinct negative, integer solutions. What is the sum of all of the distinct possible integers that could be under the ink stain?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(3,0)--(3,3)--(0,3)--cycle);
fill((0,0)--(3,0)--(3,3)--(0,3)--cycle,black);
label("$x+36=0$",(3,1.5),E);
label("$x^{2}+$",(0,1.5),W);
[/asy]
Explanation: Because the quadratic has two distinct integer roots, we know that it can be factored as  \[(x+r)(x+s),\] where $r$ and $s$ are positive integers.  Expanding this product gives  $x^2 + (r+s)x + rs$, and comparing this to the given quadratic tells us that $rs = 36$.  So, we consider all the pairs of distinct integers that multiply to 36, and we compute their sum in each case: \[\begin{array}{cc|c}
r&s&r+s\\\hline
1&36&37\\
2&18&20\\
3&12&15\\
4&9&13\end{array}\] Summing the entries in the final column gives us a total of $\boxed{85}$.